You're All I Have
by StaySaneInTransylvania
Summary: When Riff Raff develops a strange disease, Magenta is devastated and needs to come to terms with his illness. What would Magenta be without Riff? **Sorry, I'm not going to continue with this :  I'm like, stuck for ideas ae. But I'll write other stuff!**
1. Sandwiches and Surprises

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so, fingers crossed it's ok. Tell me if I should change the rating though, I only have a rough idea of where this is going, so to be safe I rated it T because I don't know if you can change it. I'm not the best writer, but R/R and we'll see, be nice ;)**

* * *

Ever since I was young, I knew I had a thing for my brother, Riff Raff. Feelings that your average siblings shouldn't have, something that is disgusting and wrong in the eyes of the world, but my brother and I loved each other, and that was the only thing that ever mattered to us. When I was fourteen and Riff was eighteen, our violent, drug abusing, alcoholic mother left us, forcing us to fend for ourselves. If our father hadn't of died all those years ago, our mother would have been fine, but it was his tragic car crash that sent her into a deep spiral of depression, causing her recklessness. Riff always takes extraordinary care of me, sticking up for me, never letting me get into trouble, putting a roof over my head; he is so much more than a sibling. I don't know what I'd do if my Riff Raff was ever taken from me, leaving me on my own, having to provide for myself. Quite frankly, he is all I have. But he is also all I need.

I heard a hard knock on the door, which took me out of my train of thought,  
"Magenta! Are you home?" After the whole 'Brad and Janet' thing Riff and I quickly discovered that our anti-matter laser was not capable of killing Earthlings; God knows why, so now I have to endure the everyday annoyance of the tap shoes, the high pitched voice and the overenthusiastic mindset of Columbia. Oh well, at least Frank's dead.  
"Ah? Yes... Come in, Columbia." I moaned, she visited almost everyday, I was getting tired of it.  
"Hey! How are you? I brought lunch, I hope you like sandwiches!" blurted Columbia,  
"Yes. I like sandwiches. Go and put them in the fridge," I replied, I was pretty hungry after sleeping through breakfast. "Wait here. I'll go and tell Riff that you've brought lunch." I dawdled up the stairs and went into the study; Riff was working on his latest invention, a faster transducer. "Riff? Columbia's here, again…" I muttered, "But she has sandwiches!" Riff Raff laughed at my enthusiasm and stood up,  
"Sandwiches, ay? Well it looks like I'm going to have to come down and see what's happening!" Joked Riff, "But I'm feeling a little under the weather." He hugged me with less strength than usual,  
"Ok…" I responded, slightly worried, "I hope nothing too bad is wrong…"  
"I promise that I'll be down later." Riff embedded his face in my wild, untamed, red curls and kissed my head, it's these sweet, alone moments with my brother that I cherish the most. I descended the staircase and went back to confide with Columbia… Oh joy.

It was an hour later and Riff hadn't come down like he'd promised, so I decided to go and see what was happening.  
"Riff?" I called while pushing open the door, I saw Riff laying on the floor, barely coherent, "RIFF! What happened?" I slid down to his side on my knees and yelled, "Columbia! Get your ass up here! NOW!".


	2. Worries

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews (: . Yer, sandwiches ARE awesome. Keep reading, keep reviewing, guys.**

"Magenta! What's wrong?" Columbia bellowed as she came up the stairs,  
"It's Riff, he's collapsed on the floor!" I replied with tears pooling in my eyes, "Help me put him in the transducer, we have to get him to the hospital." Columbia and I carried Riff with extreme care to the transducer and lay him down in there. I had never worked the transducer before, so I did exactly what Riff did every time, pressed a combination of buttons and pulled the large leaver, with a flicker of light and a puff of smoke we arrived in the hospital's transducer.

"Someone? We need help!" Columbia called, hoping a professional would come to our assistance; a nurse and a bunch of doctors came running over armed with a hospital bed. The doctors hoisted my brother onto the bed and rushed him away; I was so scared for him, hoping that he'd be ok. For the first time in my life I felt so venerable, I was in Columbia's arms, crying hysterically.  
"Excuse me?" asked the nurse; I looked up, "What is his name? Are you immediate family?" Columbia looked at me, and then back at the nurse, replying for me she said,  
"His name is Riff Raff. This is his sister Magenta, she's the only family he has, and I'm a good friend."  
"Ok. You can both come then." The nurse didn't seem the slightest bit phased by our emergency, I guess she sees these things everyday and gets used to them. The nurse, Columbia and I walked to the small waiting room outside the emergency room and sat down. Columbia was shushing me and saying that everything was ok, what would she know, she isn't a nurse. Anything could happen to my dear brother, he could be fine, he could be dead for all I know, I shivered at the thought and tears fell faster from my eyes.

The next hour's wait was absolutely agonizing; I just wish I knew what was happening, what they were doing with Riff. Finally a doctor walked out of the ER, looking at me sympathetically he pulled himself up a chair.  
"Are you Magenta?" He inquired,  
"Yes." I croaked, I despised people seeing me like this I was such a mess. The doctor looked down at his clipboard,  
"You brother is fine for the moment. We ran a few tests and found that he has a rare condition, it is possibly terminal, but we won't know until we do more tests." I was speechless, paralysed with shock; I was too exhausted to cry. I rested my head on Columbia's shoulder and finally asked the doctor a question,  
"C-can I see him?"  
"Of course. Follow me." The doctor led us to a corridor with many doors and eventually opened a door and held it open for me. Riff was lying on the bed, looking extremely weak. I looked into his eyes and froze, I could tell exactly what he was thinking; that he was so happy to see me. I went and sat on the provided chair next to the bed, Riff took my hand and whispered,  
"Magenta. No matter what happens, I love you." I thought I was too exhausted to cry, obviously not. I managed to get out a small 'I love you' but that was all I could manage, you'd think that I was the sick one judging by my state.


	3. Illness News With A Glimmer of Hope

**A/N: Thanks again guys for the reviews, they're what keep me motivated! Sorry if I don't update as often coz I wasn't at school because of the Christchurch earthquake, but I'm now back and might get a bit of homework. It's so hard to come up with an illness, sorry if the description's a bit vague about it lol. x**

**

* * *

**

There was no way in hell that I wasn't staying with Riff at the hospital, I needed the updates on his health, I needed to keep him company and I needed him to keep me company. Although he was asleep most of the day, he was still there, making me feel safe. Riff was the only person in my life I could feel completely with ease at, carefree, no worries. With him not fit to take care of me, I was by myself. When the doctor told me that his illness could be terminal my heart sunk, I was devastated. But there was a slight possibility that he could live, and I held onto that hope, that small chance that I wouldn't have to live the rest of my life without my brother.

"Magenta?" whispered the doctor, obviously trying not to wake Riff, "We need to discuss Riff Raff's illness."  
"Ok." I mumbled, preparing myself for the worst,  
"When I say that Riff Raff's condition is terminal it means that we can't do anything more for him, but that doesn't guarantee that he will die. There have been cases where the immune system has fought this disease, but unfortunately, these numbers are not great. The illness causes him to faint unexpectedly and also basically, slowly kills him, because his brain slowly shuts down. But medicine in Transsexual is relatively undeveloped, so we barely know anything bout the condition. " While I was really worried about the actual disease, I regained a small amount of hope, but I didn't want to get too much of it back, there was still a big chance of this disease killing Riff.  
"Thank you for the information, Doctor." After quite a long period of silence, I replied.  
"No problem." And the doctor walked out. I wanted to tell Riff about what the doctor has told me, but I didn't want to wake him, sleep was precious on the road to recovery.

_One month later_

Riff was not showing any signs of getting better, which forced me into believing that he wasn't going to make it. Keeping this in mind, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, going as early in the morning, and as late as night as I could, sometimes I even slept at the hospital. I knew how frustrating it was for him, sitting all cooped up in that bed all day, so I brought him things to do, like his blueprints to work on and some of his scientific books to fill in the times when I wasn't there to talk to him. My spirits began to wither, I felt like I had nothing to live for if Riff were to die, but I didn't want to be depressed like my mother, so I kept my head held high, seeing him everyday kept me going.  
Riff disturbed my train of thought,  
"Magenta, darling," He took my hand and locked eyes with me, oh how I loved his crystal blue eyes, they were stunning, but the face around them looked tired, "I'm going to get out of here. I'm going to recover. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm not ready to leave this world yet." His words made my eyes water, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him too, there were so many things that we hadn't done, so many things I hadn't said.  
"I hope so Riff. I'm nothing without you." I answered. Riff wriggled over in his bed and patted the empty space beside him, I got up out of the chair and climbed onto his bed and lay. I rest my head gently on his chest and stayed silent, it seemed like forever since me and Riff were this close.


	4. Identification

**A/N: Yaaaay! I love reviews! Keep 'em coming. Mhm, Christchurch earthquake, just so you know, everything is fine with me! Oh, sorry for the short chapter... :L**

Riff wasn't getting worse than before, but not getting any better either. The worst thing about his illness was that nobody knew what would happen, if he were going to die or even what else he would have to go through. I can't believe that he could be here one minute, and then gone the next, life happens so quickly. I hated seeing him like this, so weak, so defenceless.

Riff Raff's POV

I wouldn't let this sickness get to me, I saved every ounce of strength I had, building it up, trying to fight this thing. It was the fear of the unknown, how could the gods be so cruel, making Magenta and I suffer the pain of the unknown? I needed to beat this, recover. Apparently, my brain is supposed to shut down, lead me into my slow decease, but I don't recognize and sign of that starting, I feel perfectly fine apart from the nausea and the odd blinding headache. I really hope it goes away, I know that Magenta wouldn't feel the need to live without me; we were siblings, soul mates, and lovers.  
The doctor I'd become so familiar with, but strangely didn't know his name, came in once again.  
"Riff Raff, unfortunately, I will not be your doctor anymore. Doctor Columbia will replace me. I wish you all the best." I was too confused to reply, could this be our Columbia? Surely not, she isn't a trained doctor… But much to my surprise, the familiar click of tap shoes echoed their way through the corridor and into my room.  
"Riff!" Shouted Columbia over-excitedly,  
"Shhhh, Magenta is asleep!" I snapped with as much energy as possible.  
"Oh…" whispered Columbia,  
"What the hell are you doing? You could get done for impersonation of a doctor!"  
"Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened! That doctor, Doctor Furter –" I cut her off mid sentence,  
"Furter?" I exclaimed in a loud, but hushed voice,  
"Yes! He's Frankie's brother! You were never sick! You just fainted because of dehydration; they gave you all the symptoms of your 'strange disease' with drugs! They drugged you, Riff!" She sounded so happy about this, I mean so was I, but I felt more pissed off than anything!  
"Oh, for GOD'S sake, that prick!" My sudden loudness woke my sleeping beauty of a sister,  
"Riffy? What's wrong?" she yawned,  
"Magenta, you wouldn't believe what Columbia just told me."  
"What?" Columbia and I told Magenta, she was utterly and completely disgusted, the Furter family obviously have something against us… But how would they know that we killed Frank? Maybe that wasn't it. I think it's time to get the laser out again… But we have bigger things to worry about; getting me out of this damned place!


	5. I'm Going Home

**A/N: I'm going home... Da da da da da da da... Love this chapter name. Anyway, awesome reviews, once again, keep 'em coming! Sorry I didn't post, I've been busy writing a different story for this chapter but then I decided I didn't like it for some reason, scrapped it, then started again, lol. E N J O Y (:**

Magenta's POV

I've had it with that Furter family. I don't give a shit if they're royalty; I absolutely despise them. How dare they give my brother drugs and manipulate him into thinking that he was truly very, very ill? I will kill that doctor, or at least torture him. I was still wondering how Columbia managed to get in as a doctor; she could barely apply a band-aid let alone save lives. Columbia carelessly unhooked all the wires that connected Riff to a pointless array of machines,  
"I hope none of these are important…" Frowned Columbia after she unplugged the last one,  
"They better not be." I scowled; Riff was amused by my tone amount of concern. Riff got up off the bed, walked over to me and held me in his arms. I nestled into his neck, "I'm so glad that you aren't really sick…"  
"So am I my sweet. You have Columbia to thank for getting me out of here." My eyes averted to Columbia and a quick smile spread across my face,  
"Thanks for taking over, Columbia."  
"No problem!" Squealed Columbia, "It was no big deal. All I had to do wa—"  
"Enough, Columbia. We get it." I complained, Columbia had a tendency to waffle on for hours about one subject, I had to stop her, and we would have been there all day otherwise.  
"Right." Stated Riff, "Let's get out of this hellhole." I laughed and took his hand, wandering out of his room, never looking back. When we arrived at reception Columbia said that Riff was ready to be released and that her shift was over, not the smartest lie, but at least it got us out of here.  
"Columbia, where are we going?" I asked,  
"To my brand new… CAR!" answered Columbia as if she was on one of those cheesy, pathetic earthling game shows. Her car was bright green with bumper stickers and sequined seat covers – So Columbia. Riff and I hopped in the back and sat next to each other, I sank into him and started toying with his suit jacket,  
"Riff…" I began,  
"Yes, my most beautiful, perfect sister?"  
"What are we going to do with that Furter?" Riff stared out of the window into the eternal night, the moon reflected on his chiselled jaw, the light really complimented my brother, making him look more incredibly handsome that usual,  
"It looks like I'll have to dig out the laser again… It's the only thing we can do, otherwise he'll come back and target us again." I sighed and lay on his chest, falling into a deep slumber.

"Magenta… Magenta?" Called a voice followed by a soft shaking, I moaned and rolled over, meeting the (terribly wonderful) face that matched the voice,  
"Riff? What?"  
"It's time for dinner. Are you hungry?" It was cold in my bed without Riff so I pulled up the duvet, giving my extra warmth,  
"No…" I replied, half asleep.  
"Neither." Said Riff as he climbed into the bed and lay beside me, "Tomorrow is the day."  
"What day?" I asked curiously,  
"The day where we end this Furter mess once and for all. Then we'll be safe, we won't have anything to worry about, no disturbances, apart from Columbia, but I guess we can deal with her." I giggled, kissed him on the cheek and turned on the television, it blared: "Reign of the throne has been handed over to Fritz 'n' Furter after the former Prince's tragic death on planet Earth of the Milky Way galaxy." Riff and I exchanged glances, this could be harder than it looked.


	6. Revenge

**A/N: Helloooorr! Thanks OpheliaFrump and , you guys always review and it's awesome. Again, sorry for the short chapters!**

"Columbia?" Sang Riff, hoping to convince her about something,  
"Um, yeah?" She answered, knowing that he was up to no good,  
"Would you like to drive us to the palace? It won't take very long. Then just bring us back home." Riff looked at me briefly and winked,  
"Riff Raff! I don't want to be your getaway vehicle! I don't want any part of this!"  
"Why not? We won't tell…" I assured, trying to hold back my laughter,  
"Fine," Hissed Columbia, "But I'm staying in the car." She crossed her arms and stood still,  
"That's all we ask." I grabbed the pitchfork shaped laser and walked to Columbia's Volkswagen Beetle with Riff,  
"So you know the plan, Sister?" I nodded sharply,  
"Great. So you just distract Fritz 'n' Furter and I'll zap him mid-conversation. Sound good?"  
"Yes, but your aim better be bloody good. I don't want to end up lifeless on the floor!"  
"Of course not. I'll close one eye and point it in whatever direction comes to me." Joked Riff as we stepped into the back seat; I punched him playfully,  
"Ouch!"

"Ready?"  
"I'm always ready, Riff Raff." I ran to the door and pushed it open calmly, hoping nobody else was in the throne room. "Your highness?"  
"Yes? Who are you?" Asked Fritz. Fritz didn't look like Frank at all, apart from the drag makeup and the usual transvestite corset, fishnets and high heels.  
"I am Columbia." SHIT! I just said the first name that came to mind!  
"Wonderful name, dear. Come here." Whispered Fritz, this guy was such a sleaze ball, oozing an unbearable amount of sexuality. Obediently, but hesitantly, I walked closer the throne, but stopped about 2 meters away, hoping to give Riff, who was standing around the corner, a clear shot that was well away from me. "Anyway, love, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" I was a bit pissed off at the use of his words, but I decided to put it behind me and continue confiding with this… Thing.  
"I just wanted to know how you're coping with the death of your brother?" I asked, again, thinking about the first thing that came into my mind. I thought that this was a good time to get this bastard killed so I did coughed casually; this was the signal to let my brother know when I was ready. Riff came rushing around the corner and stood behind Fritz, with one pull of the trigger there was a loud zapping sound along with a groan from the body between us.  
"Die you useless excuse for a Transylvanian. That'll teach you for messing with Magenta and myself." Riff shouted at the squirming Fritz. I came and stood closer to my brother, and looked him dead in the eyes, he knew exactly what I was doing. He bent his elbow behind him and brought his fingertips toward mine, I mimicked his movement and pushed against his hands softly bringing my forearm into contact with his then our elbows touched and a welcome and familiar surge of electricity coursed throughout our veins. Riff and I cackled and ran out the back entrance, diving into the car and screaming at Columbia to step on it.

**A/N: I just realized that Fritz is like Richard O'Brien's nickname with an F. Gosh, I'm so original... ;D**


	7. Confession

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. I wanted to make this chapter longer and better, but it didn't really want to make itself happen :l So just bare with me and I'll hopefully write some longer, more interesting chapters! PROMISE!**

"So how'd it go?" asked Columbia as we walked in the door, she chucked her keys on the hook by the door and plopped on the couch with a soft thud,  
"Meh. As good as a murder can get I suppose." I hated lying to Columbia, even though I didn't like her that much I still didn't want to _lie _to her. I knew this was going to eat me from the inside out, I'd be guilt ridden until I told her, I didn't want to tell her, but then all of a sudden it just came out like word vomit, "I used your name to cover me." I quickly placed my hand over my mouth and hoped time would rewind,  
"You WHAT?" gasped Columbia, she sat forward and glared at me,  
"Well, um, I… I just thought of the first name that came into my head!"  
"Magenta, it's nice that you're thinking of me and all, but couldn't you use something a bit more creative! Now what's going to happen, huh? Columbia isn't a popular name on Transsexual; in fact I doubt anybody even has it! What's going to happen if they track 'you' down? I'm going to get the blame! I'M going to go to prison!" She was getting herself in a tangle, none of this would happen… I resisted the urge to tell Columbia to shut up, but I found the 'nice Magenta' inside me somewhere,  
"Columbia… Nothing is going to happen! Nobody could ever find out. You're not going to be sent to prison. Well, I hope so."  
"Hope so? I'd better not get sent to prison, Magenta. If I do all the blame goes on you." It seems strange seeing Columbia in a non-hyper, pissed off mood, I'm not used to this side of her. "I don't want to do 30 years to life! I don't want to be in some random prison with guys that would snap me like a twig! I don't want to –" I cut her off mid sentence with a sharp slap in the face. What did I just do? It's like I wasn't in control of my body. I didn't want to hurt the poor little groupie! She's going to hate me forever now.  
"So it's like that?" Columbia's eyes narrowed and glared at me, she returned the favour with a slap to my face; I put my hand against my cheek, hoping it would sooth the pain.  
"MAGENTA! Control yourself!" This new side of Columbia was a tad bitchy… and violent; I don't think I liked it much. She was stronger that I thought and managed to push me to the couch and pin me down, who knew she was capable of such a thing.  
"What the hell…" I heard Riff whisper from the doorway, surprised. "Magenta! Columbia!" He rushed over and grabbed Columbia by the wrists and held her off me, "What's up with you two?"  
"Your sister is going to get me imprisoned!"  
"She's overreacting!" I protested loudly, shaking my fist at her, somehow, I think my brother will be more inclined to listening to me. I just sat on the couch, still in shock by the groupie's attack.  
"Magenta; a word?" I followed him to the kitchen, "What did you do this time?"  
"You know how I was distracting Fritz?"  
"Yes…" I gave me a look which was somewhere between confusion and curiosity, I bit my bottom lip, trying to look cute, hoping that he wouldn't be angry,  
"Well, I didn't want to use my real name, so I wanted to make up one, but I just used the first one that popped into my head which just happen to be Columbia's!" I was babbling so fast, trying to get it out, that Riff had to pause and absorb the information I had just blurted out.  
"Why does she think you'll," He corrected himself, "She, will get caught? We killed Frank without suspicion."  
"I don't know. But what if she does? She's going to hate me forever…"  
"Maybe… But you don't particularly like her either…" he shrugged,  
"True. At least I'll always have you" I winked at him and started to walk out of the kitchen, only to find that I was held by my waist and wasn't going anywhere soon,  
"Of course you will. I love you." I spun around, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently; I hated being so short, even with heels he still towered over me,  
"I love you too." Our hands stayed intertwined for quite a while, I studied his face and found my way to his beautiful eyes and got lost under their spell, finally I came back into the real world and we walked out to the living room only to find that Columbia and got up and left. "Well that makes things easier." I mumbled, "Now I don't have to apologize, or talk to her."


End file.
